RMS stands for root of the mean of the square and is a standard for measuring arbitrary time-varying waveforms. Currently, there are three primary methods for measuring an RMS voltage. The first method employs a peak detector and an averaging circuit that scales the average value to equal the RMS voltage. However, this method yields inaccurate results especially for non-sine wave arbitrary time-varying signals. The second method employs a computational method with either analog computation using log diodes or digital computation using dedicated hardware. This method has difficulty with linearity and crest factor accuracy. A third method employs a thermal method of measurement that typically uses balanced thermal sensors. This method is accurate and it can handle a wide frequency range and crest factor. However, this thermal method may be difficult to implement, delicate, expensive, and slow. Therefore there exists a need for systems and methods that address these and/or problems associated with existing thermal methods of measuring RMS voltage. For example, there exists a need for more cost effective systems and methods for accurately measuring RMS voltages.